Cintaku Kandas karena Kucing
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Cinta bisa kandas kapanpun dimanapun dan...dengan alasan apapun "Meong!" / '[Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama'


_Summary : Cinta bisa kandas kapanpun dimanapun dan...dengan alasan apapun | "Meong!" / '[Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama'_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya.

Cinta pertama. Pandangan pertama pula awal ia jumpa. _Doki-doki_ gimana gitu.

Aoki sudah lama menyukai pemuda itu. Pemuda satu sekolahnya yang membuatnya nge- _fly_ dan berdelusi tingkat dewa. Pemuda yang merantau (?) dari negeri seberang.

Zhiyu Moke.

Moke cakep―meski kurang tinggi. (Tapi, tetap saja lebih tinggi dari Aoki.)

Dia suka es doger di warung depan. Kata si Yuu, teman sebangkunya, Moke suka sama kucing. Tidak harus kucing mahal seperti kucing _anggurla_ , _inila_ , _itu la_ , semua jenis dan ras dia suka.

Pas banget sama mukanya yang imut. Uuhh! Bikin Aoki makin jatuh hati. Aoki juga paling suka sama kucing dan kucingnya di rumah bagaikan saudaranya sendiri. Aoki punya lima kucing btw. Pokoknya kucing itu indah! Tidak boleh disakiti! Harus dapat tempat yang layak!

Namun semua berubah ketika negara api me― oke, enggak.

Semua berubah sejak saat itu.

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid : Yamaha, Crypton,dll**_

 _ **Cintaku Kandas Karena Kucing dibuat oleh Panda Dayo**_

 _ **Genre : Humor (gagal) /Mystery**_

 _ **Rated : T semi M /ga**_

* * *

Bermula tepat dua minggu lalu, ketika Aoki masih menekuni hobi (atau kebiasaan?) menguntit Moke yang sudah berlangsung selama tiga bulan. Dengan segala jenis penyamaran, dari _wig_ _afro_ , baju kodok, jubah vampir, sampai kaos dengan sablon rumput fatimah. Semua itu hanya demi Moke tercinta.

(Aoki gak pernah sadar orang-orang pada swt jamaah ngeliat dia beraksi)

Anehnya lagi, Moke gak nyadar kalau diikutin; atau emang pura-pura tidak tahu?

Karena hasil 'pengamatan', Aoki tahu setiap hari Minggu Moke pergi ke kafetaria. Setelah itu dia pergi ke _Pet Shop_ sampai jam tiga sore. Dia selalu keluar dengan seplastik besar. Tapi, selalu saja Aoki lupa untuk membuntutinya kembali karena sibuk berkhayal.

Aoki membulatkan tekad hari ini untuk membuntuti Moke sampai pulang! Titik! Begini-begini, Aoki juga mau tahu ―banget― rumah gebetannya.

Eh, siapa tau jodoh. Ya, gak?

Moke baru saja keluar dari kafetaria dan menuju _Pet Shop_ yang hanya berjarak lima belas meter dari kafetaria. Tak lama kemudian, Moke keluar dengan seplastik bungkusan besar seperti biasa. Aoki mengikuti perlahan karena takut kedapatan nguntit cowok _shota_ yang jadi incarannya. Memelankan tiap langkah kakinya. Moke mampir sebentar ke toko alat tulis. Aoki yang mengamati dari kejauhan bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang di sebelahnya,

"Kok beli alat tulis? Kan Moke beli di sekolah terus?" ―Setahunya kalau pulpennya habis atau pensilnya udah mini, Moke ngacir ke koperasi buat beli; diambil dari data keseharian Moke berkat usaha penguntitan Aoki. Selamat, kamu dapat piring cantik.

Moke lalu keluar dari toko alat tulis itu. Aoki masih membuntuti dengan pakaian anehnya hari ini, entah episode ke berapa dalam menguntit Moke. Hanya _capelet_ cokelat pastel dan topi _fedora_. Dan, oh ―jangan lupakan kumis palsu itu. Juga sendal jepit yang setia menemani tiap langkah menguntit sang gebetan.

Aoki berpindah-pindah dengan cepat dari balik satu tiang ke tiang lain. _Mafia feels like_. Aoki kebanyakan nonton film kayaknya.

Setelah berjuang (untung gak ketahuan) selama hampir setengah jam, mereka sampai di sebuah area pinggiran kota. Aoki pun bersembunyi di balik pohon ke pohon lainnya karena tidak ada tembok. Jangankan tembok, sejauh ini Aoki belum lihat ada rumah.

Mungkin, sedikit lagi. Aoki pun berjuang sepenuh hati demi masa depan.

Moke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua. Pagarnya karatan dan saat Moke membukanya, Aoki sampai ngilu giginya karena mendengar deritan dari besi tua itu.

Aoki tidak berani menguntit lebih jauh. Selain karena tidak sopan, ia juga takut. Rumah tua itu tampak tidak terawat. Rumput-rumput di pekarangan tumbuh tinggi. Temboknya pecah-pecah―mungkin gentengnya juga bochor.

Ini rumahnya Moke? Masa sih? Kok ngeri amat?

Aoki mau angkat kaki. Aoki sudah merasa cukup dan mau pergi. Tapi ia tertahan karena mendengar suara kucing, yang sepertinya dari dalam sana.

Jadi, Moke suka kucing itu benar ya?

Pintu rumah dibuka dan Moke keluar dengan seekor kucing berbulu putih lebat.

" _Meong!"_

Aoki luluh melihatnya. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu.

Betah melihat kelucuan si kucing yang berputar-putar di kaki Moke, Aoki tidak memperhatikan bahwa Moke membawa sebuah boneka _voodoo_ di tangannya.

Moke memandangi boneka _voodoo_ di tangan kirinya. Di tangan kanannya sendiri ada beberapa pin (yang biasa digunakan untuk mading) dengan berbagai warna. Seperti pelangi; mejikuhibiniu.

Aoki tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Moke. Dari tempatnya, Moke seperti menusuk-nusuk sesuatu.

'Moke ngapain ya?' Aoki penasaran banget. Moke kembali lagi ke dalam rumah(nya?) dengan pintu masih terbuka. Meninggalkan kucing itu sendirian disana.

Selang beberapa menit, Moke kembali dengan sebuah...apa itu? Dari semak-semak ini terlihat bersinar. Apa itu berlian?

 _Ngarep._

Aoki terbelalak.

I-itu! Pisau dapur!

Mau apa?

Dan jawaban didapatkannya ketika Moke mencekik leher kucing itu dan mulai memotongnya.

Da-darah!

Moke yang _oenyoeh_ itu mutilasi kucing dengan santai. _What the―?!_ Aoki langsung tutup mata.

" _Meong!"_

Kucing itu berakhir mengenaskan.

Dan sejak saat itu, cinta Aoki untuk Moke hilang sudah.

* * *

-tamat dengan tidak elitnya-

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

Apaan ini? Gatau.

Setahu saya di Voodoo ada animal sacrifice (pengorbanan hewan) jika boneka akan dipakai untuk memenuhi permintaan penggunanya. Sebenarnya tanpa tumbal pun bisa, yaitu dengan memakai pin seperti yang disebutkan sebelumnya. Tapi katanya lebih ampuh karena kekuatan(?) nambah; semacam itulah.

Dan soal pin warna-warni itu benar adanya, setiap warnanya punya makna. Tapi gak saya jelaskan Moke pilih warna apa buat 'nusuk' boneka voodoonya. Biarkan ini menjadi misteri ilahi/lah

Korbannya kucing lagi, maaf yah neko :* /ga/

Semua konten di dalam fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata dan jangan dihayati terlalu dalam.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic aneh ini.


End file.
